


Cellist

by cstone9876



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Refuse Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint顯然比Coulson更明白他愛的是誰。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cellist

**Author's Note:**

> 棄權：連大提琴都不是我的。  
> 原文於2014/04/23發表於SY：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-116265-1-1.html

「......你剛才說什麼？」

Coulson盯著那雙灰藍色的眼睛，近乎是結巴的問道。這種失態的樣子決不是他平常能夠容忍的，但現在的情況一點也不平常，所以，誰管它呢？

「我說『不』，Sir。」

Clint向後躺上沙發椅背，還帶著無指手套和護腕的健壯雙臂在胸前交叉，臉上的表情讓Coulson知道，他的最佳狙擊手不是在開玩笑。

Coulson讓自己深深地吸進一口氣，經過空氣清淨機過濾的分子充滿在他的肺裡，跟舊有的二氧化碳穩定地交換。

一秒。兩秒。三秒。

緩緩的呼氣，直到Coulson能夠平靜地說出下一句話，而不是語無倫次或是被自己過於雜亂無章的呼吸嗆到。

「我以為你說你愛我。」Coulson聽得見自己的心跳，震耳欲聾。

「我是說過。」Clint凝視了他的長官，那只有很短的時間，卻足以讓Coulson的心肺功能再一次無法正常運作。該死的。

「那為什麼是『不』？」Coulson的聲音傳不進自己的耳裡，他感覺快要被某種太強烈的情緒淹沒，憤怒、羞愧、痛苦、心碎──以上皆非，卻也皆是。

他說不出口的東西正在他的內心生根，一吋一吋地從中滲出，最後在瞬間灰飛煙滅。

連同他的存在都將被抹去。

 

「因為你不愛我。」Clint沉著鎮靜的眼神映入Coulson的眼瞳，他見過狙擊手這個眼神，太多次了。

那是凶猛鷹隼攫住獵物的前一刻，彷彿連虹膜深處都散發著光芒的顏色。

「如果我不愛你，為什麼要約你出去？」Coulson努力想抵抗Clint的注視，最後卻仍是閃爍著移開了短短的一秒鐘。

Clint呼出一口氣，又圓又大的眼睛閉了起來，再張開。須臾間，方才的凜冽無影無蹤，僅存Coulson曾經熟悉的那種天真柔和。

這是他的特工。

曾不經意在無線電裡說出暗戀他的、單純強大的弓箭手。

「Phil.」Clint身體向前傾，離開舒適的椅背。手肘撐在緊身戰鬥皮褲的膝蓋上方，雙腳微開，小臂自然垂下，Coulson視線無法自制地移到了那些不可思議的肱二頭肌，再往Clint近乎完美的帥氣臉龐上看去。

後來他才意識到對方叫了他的名字。

「Phil，你不愛我。」Clint左手腕動了一下，似乎想抬手碰觸Coulson，幾經猶豫後卻又垂了下去：「至少現在不是。」

Coulson太過混亂以至於沒有注意到Clint語氣裡的乾澀，他的腦子已經開始無聲回放著一些對他而言一輩子都不可能忘記的畫面，就像幻燈片一樣。

 

那裏有一個女人，美艷動人卻身陷危險。

還有一個男人，無比強大、桀傲不馴。

他救了那個堅強的女人。

而那個男人不只一次地在任務中救了他。

然後是一條曲線，勾勒出原木色的某種樂器，上頭的蠟讓它晶瑩剔透。

再一條金屬色的曲線，一張沒有任何輔助設計的反曲弓發著光。

大提琴。

弓箭。

象牙白的弓弦、琴弓。

暗黑色的弓弦、箭矢。

那個漂亮的女人對著他露出了世界上最幸福的笑容，他感覺胸口被什麼東西填滿了。

男人默默待在他的身邊，一言不發，卻讓他前所未有的安心。

 

「你愛她，Phil。」Clint笑了，笑容很淡很溫暖：「你還愛她。」

Coulson看著自己一手培養出來的狙擊手，無言以對。

「你懂嗎？這對她不公平、甚至對你自己也不公平，因為你還愛她。」Clint這次真的伸出手去碰Coulson了。

皮製手套落在臉頰上，有點冷，卻正好能夠喚回一點Coulson的思考能力。

他發現Clint只提到了兩個人。

 

Clint一直都是這個樣子。

優先考慮其他人，將自己擺在最後一位，甚至從不去考慮自己。

他的弓箭手不知何謂自私。

「她是個好女人，Phil。」Clint甚至能夠不帶任何除了讚賞以外的情緒說出這句話：「愛她沒什麼不對，總有一天......總有一天你們可以在一起、牽著彼此的手、在前院的躺椅上看孩子們玩耍。」

Coulson想反駁，他想制止Clint繼續說出這些話，但他所能做到的，不過是喉頭幾個無聲的鼓動。

「她值得你的愛。」Clint讓手落到Coulson的肩膀上。

「你也是。」Coulson的音量微弱，但Clint不可能錯過他的任何一句話。

「Phil.」Clint嘆氣喃出他的名字，無奈但依舊溫和地看著他：「我是一個普通人，跟一群超級英雄還有神明並肩作戰的普通人，你知道這代表著什麼嗎？」

──代表你隨時都可能死去。Coulson閉上眼。

「就算我值得，但是你不值得。」Clint站了起來，坐到Coulson身邊，距離剛剛好，不近又不遠：「相信你自己，也相信她。你已經死過一次了，而她是我見過除了神盾特工以外最堅強的女人──或許還有Pepper。」

就算時機不對，Coulson還是被Clint逗得牽起一抹苦笑。

「不要再騙自己說你愛我，因為我知道那不是事實。」

Clint離開之前給了Coulson一個禮貌性的吻，就在臉頰側邊，靠近耳廓的地方。

 

「Clint.」

Coulson叫住他。

Clint在門邊，一手拉開門把、一手撐住門框，半轉過頭來看著他。

「你也是......另一個製造奇蹟的大提琴手。」Coulson這麼說道。

Clint露出平常的自信笑容，消失在門闔上的瞬間。

 

-FIN-


End file.
